The Ritual
by Le Farg
Summary: To me it was like a game of hide and seek, but to him I was never hidden in the first place. Vampire AU.
1. Prologue

**The Ritual**

By: Le Farg

Summary: To me it was like a game of hide and seek, but to him I was never hidden in the first place. Vampire AU.

**Prologue**

Mother and Father always told me to stay away from those pale kids with the pretty faces, to have myself indoors by six pm sharp, and to keep my silver cross on at all times. The message they were trying to etch deeply into my brain was that I needed to stay the hell away from vampires. When I was small, even a mention of vampires would result in serious consequences for me. I learnt at a young age to keep my mouth shut about vampires and get my info about them in secret or face the abusive wrath of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno.

So was this a curse that _he _happened to be smitten with me because of my parent's beliefs of _his_ kind?

_CRASH_

"Shit." I hiss under my breath, at the large sound coming from my door being kicked in from the 3RD floor of my now former apartment. This motivates me to climb down the emergency escape latter even faster. Here we go again, stupid trackers, always making a scene.

_Always be one step ahead of them_

Ino's advice echoed in my mind, as my feet finally hit the cold hard streets of Konoha. As I run down the dark alley, I contemplate whether I should go to a hotel or hit the woods, but these thoughts came to abrupt end.

It was _him. _

The silhouette of Sasuke Uchiha stands at the end of this alley and as he steps closer and closer to me, the moonlight accentuates his dark yet beautiful features.

"Sakura, why must you run from me?" He speaks in a hard velvety tone as he approaches me. He lifts his fingers to caress the side of my face waiting for my answer.

_Well at least I tried._

"You know why" I whisper angrily looking up into his expressionless dark gaze with my emerald watery one. I can tell that he is holding back his ever growing anger after all this isn't the first time I've been on the run from him.

I know what is coming the line that always has me running back into his arms.

But it doesn't come because he knew that he went too far this time, no matter how much I love him.

"I…I need…just give me some time away from you on my own free will." I say trying to sympathize with him, but I know he isn't having it.

"You know I can't let you do that!" He finally snaps. His eyes flare up into a shade of blazing red and grabs me into a tight hold against his cold body. The embrace makes the hold on my tears burst, and I start to sob into him. I want him to feel this pain he causes me and I need him to realize what he is making me go through.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." His whispers sinfully into my ear. Before I realize what he is doing, his vampiric control has already sent me into a comatose state. This is the regular drill for the two of us.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am the mate of the King of Vampires.

End of Prologue

**AN**

Soooo how'd ya'll like this? I've been thinking about this story for a while andddd I finally typed it (I'm lazy ya'll). But I really really really hope you guys liked this because vampire are the shit. lolwut. Read and Review please.


	2. Cloudy eyes, new goodbyes

I don't own Naruto…sadly..or Coldplay…and the various Cereals mentioned in this chapter. FML.

AN: fluff in this chapter. Things may look like they're going fast but they're not.

**Chapter 1: Cloudy eyes, new goodbyes**

_A year prior to the prologue….._

"Frosted Flakes, Honey Nut Cheerios," I mutter to myself while my eager green eyes scan the cereal aisle for Cocoa Krispies.

"Fruit Loops…ah here we are!" I say grabbing the chocolaty goodness off the shelf.

_'Life is good,' _I think to myself while heading to the checkout line. Of course the second I arrive there, at least 5 other people are standing in line. Once again my eyes are searching, this time for a new place to purchase my lone box of cereal. Only for them to come up empty.

_Fucking Walmart's they never have any registers open and what kinda people come to here at this time of night, it's almost 10:30…_

_….people like you who buy cereal on impulse._

The tiny voice in the back of my mind is telling me I shouldn't even be out at this time of night because of _them, _but I decide to push this thought to the back of my mind. These past 3 months have been easy for me and although I know I shouldn't push my luck, today just felt like the day to do it. Escaping from that place came with its consequences, having to lay low at all time, trust absolutely no one, and financing myself. The financing part isn't a problem for me but this causes me to work out in the open where _they_ could find me.

"Ma'am are you going to buy the cereal or not" The snappy voice of the cashier snaps me out of my thoughts and I move to go pay for my Cocoa Krispies.

After handing me my receipt, I quickly start to head out of the now almost empty Walmart into the even emptier Walmart parking lot. The dark skies are illuminated by the bright moon causing this creeping feeling to wash over me, a feeling of as if I was being watched.

"You're fine Sakura, they can't find you here." I chant to myself finally getting to the edge of the Walmart parking lot then cutting across the street to the entrance of my apartment complex. As I approach my building, immediately I come to a halt. _Oh fuck_

There they were.

Four vampires from the Elite Royal Guard are currently lined up right in front of my apartment building just waiting for me to return. The thonk of my Cocoa Krispies on the cold hard pavement notifies them of my return and I'm off. I know it's useless but I try anyways.

_They were going to find you eventually. _

The cruel words of my mother echo throughout my mind as they grab ahold of my squirming body, "LET ME GO!" I scream at them with my tearful rage. I manage to bite one of them but this only makes them angry.

"Stop struggling Sakura-sama, you know you cannot win!" The red haired leader of the group barks at me while baring his fangs.

"GO TO HELL BLOODSUCKERS." I curse at them, the sama added to my name fueling my fury even more.

"We're going to have to silence her until we get her to my lord." One murmurs to another while still fighting off my sporadic kicks with ease. The other two nod in agreement.

"Please don't do this." I whisper to them as tears streak down my face as I finally stop struggling to get away.

"You know it is your destiny." The leader murmurs to me.

The destiny that my father and mother knew about since my birth, the destiny that they hid from me, the destiny that caused them to abuse me, the destiny that causes _him _to want me yet deny me.

_Yet you do the same_

_"Do you love me?" I scream at Sasuke reaching for another plate to throw at him._

_"You already know my answer!" He roars back at me in that naturally commanding voice of his that I know only I can bring out of him. It echoes with force throughout the vast dining room of the Uchiha Palace causing the walls to shake from the immense power radiating off of the livid King._

_"What a fucking liar you are!" I sob midsentence leaning on the nearest surface to support my pain. The images of what I had just seen flash through my mind and this causes me to sob even harder._

_"Sakura." He whispers to me while pulling me into a tight hold._

_"Don't touch me, you bastard." I say weakly pushing his steel hard body away from my feeble soft one._

_"You say you are a King, but right now you are no King in my eyes." I look straight at him with my red rimmed green orbs._

_"You dare-."_

_"Yes I do! And I'm done. I'm fucking done with these games you play." The familiar words leave my mouth so easily._

_"You say this every time, but you never fall through, my little kitten." He laughs at me with that sickening arrogant smirk on his face, with those sickening midnight eye of his, and those sickening motives hid behind them._

_"Watch me." And I walk out the door slamming it with seemingly no regret._

The blank, hollow feeling inside my body takes a firm grip and the Royal guards descend on me with those flashy red eyes. The darkness quickly flooding throughout my body and the familiar unconsciousness takes hold of me.

* * *

_Come out of things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head and a_

_Trouble it can't be named, a tigers waiting to be tamed, singing_

_You are, you are_

The smooth sound of Chris Martin singing 'Clocks' by Coldplay is what greets me from my induced slumber. The song is playing throughout the bedroom as I prop myself on the various full pillows on the King sized bed I was currently laying in. My green eyes glance around at my surroundings until they spot the large Uchiwa fan symbol on the blood colored walls. That is all I needed to confirm my location.

The Uchiha Palace.

"Kitten." Only one person is this world addresses me as such.

The cold voice of Sasuke Uchiha greets me on this unpleasant morning and it finally hits me that I'm back at this hellhole. His raven hair is styled perfectly as always and his lean yet muscular 6'6 form is standing as arrogant and tall as always and his eyes are screaming red so this means that he is thoroughly pissed at me. Joy.

"I never took you for a Coldplay fan, Lord Uchiha." I say in a sarcastic tone except for the Lord Uchiha part which I say in a haughty British accent.

"Do not test me, Kitten" He replies in that menacing voice of his. I can almost feel the dark power crackling in the air around us. It's just radiating off of him and he's waiting to strike.

"How's K-. " Before I can even finish my sentence, Sasuke has me pinned down to the bed with him hovering over me just inches away and his red irises are boring into my own.

"I told you do not test me!" He hisses at me while nipping at my neck with his fangs. I shove down the incoming moan because I know what he's trying to do. My body is telling me to respond to this small gesture but I will not!

"You don't deserve my compliance." I spit back at him with the same fury as him.

"Oh, I don't?" He moves in closer to me saying that with a smooth authorative tone. His tongue starts to glide along my neck in a familiar sensual rhythm and I start to squirm as an attempt to keep the pleasuring jolts from clouding my mind.

"Sasuke…don't you dare." I hiss at him while trying to pry off his steel grip on my wrists.

"Why do you try to resist your pleasure, my little kitten?"

"I cannot let you win!" I cry out in a strangled voice from the moans I keep trying to conceal because of the continuous grazing of his fangs on my slender neck.

"You deserve to be punished." Sasuke says after finally raising his head from my weeping neck.

"Please don't." I whimper at him.

_Why must he always do this? _

_Only to leave me in the dust,_

_Things were not always like this_

"I'm sorry my little Sakura but you shouldn't have run." And the sharp pain of his fangs embedding themselves into my porcelain neck rings throughout my body.

"Ah," I let a full moan and this causes him to chuckle to himself while taking more and more of my rich blood spilling out into his cavern.

"Understand this kitten," he whispers with his bloodstained lips, "Leave me again and I will kill him."

End of Chapter 1

**AN**

wow. I'm finally done with this chapter..it took years lol jk. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, the story is not going as fast as you think. Next chapter, you'll realize how slow things really are. Oh how I love to leave ya'll with a cliffy. Who is this "him" Sasuke is talking about? Adios amigos and READ AND REVIEW please.


	3. Chapter 2: Serenade of a lost soul

I don't own Naruto…sadly..or any other brands mentioned in this chapter..FML

AN: dark scene up ahead, turn around if you don't like abuse in any shape or form. Also language as well. You have been warned kiddies. Enjoy guys.

**Chapter 2: Serenade of a lost soul **

_'The quicker you get ready, the easier it will be to avoid them' _

_I repeat this in my head while thrusting on a pair of worn skinny jeans and throwing on a green sweater. My eyes dart to the clock which read 7:40 a.m. _

_'I need more time damn it'_

_Snatching a hair tie off my dresser and securing my pink tresses into a messy bun on top of my head while slipping my TOMS on. After making a quick re-evaluation of myself, I grab my bag and walk out my room into the silent hallways of my hollow thing I call home. The walls are barren with no trace of happy family photos and warm home décor, just grey and dull as I tip toe slowly down the hallway. I near Mebuki and Kizashi's room and make my steps as light as possible. Once I get past their lair, I quicken my pace just a little._

_'Just a little bit more'_

_"Sakura." _

_My father's menacing voice echoes throughout the silent living room that I was about to pass through. The 36 year old man had his long sandy red hair pulled into his signature low ponytail while the rest of him was clad in plaid pajama pants and a wife beater. Including his usual cigarette dangling between his fingers. He sat there in his worn out recliner setting his dark demanding jade eyes on me, waiting for my response. _

_"I'm just heading out to school." I manage to say to him._

_"This early little cherry," He replies back to me in an eerie tone and an unusual smile on his face, "Besides, it's your birthday."_

_March 28__th__, the most feared day of my life. My birthday. My sixteenth one to be exact. _

_'Choose your words carefully' _

_"Daddy –I—me and Naruto planned to celebrate it this morning." I confess to him hoping he didn't drink this morning so I'll be let off easy._

_"BULLSHIT!' He roars back at me standing up from his recliner causing me to cringe in fear._

_I hear shuffling coming from the hallway and Mebuki walks into the room with a sinister smile on her face. "What's with all the commotion baby, I was trying to get my rest?" The blonde questions my father with a knowing grin. She already knows the answer. _

_"Well our little Sakura is trying to claim that she's celebrating her birthday with Naruto and not with her own mother and father." He sneers in a sarcastic tone. _

_My mother starts to laugh at what he said and my father soon starts to join in with her. I take this weakness in their guard to make my escape out the door that is so close to me I dart towards it only for Mebuki to get there before me right as I approach it. _

_"Ah, ah, ah Sakura." She coos to me while blocking the door._

_"Hold her down honey, it's time to give our little Sakura her birthday present."_

_'Oh no'_

_I begin to scream as loud as my lungs will let me until Mebuki slaps me across the face to shut me up._

_"Shut up you good for nothing little bitch! You have ruined our lives all because you were born and made us go into hiding because of __**them." **__She screams at me full force holding down my shock stricken squirming body to the dirty carpet. Her larger body mass is preventing my frail one from being able to fight back so I begin to cry tears of despair. _

_What does she mean because of them? The vampires?_

_"Them?" I croak out while eyeing my father lighting a new cigarette._

_"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up!" My monster of a mother yells at me again making me cry even harder. _

_What did I ever do to deserve the cruelty these people that I'm supposed to call parents serve to me?_

_"Cover her mouth Mebuki?" Kizashi asks her and she proceeds to straddling me then she uses the belt of her robe to tie around my mouth to shut me up. Before she ties it around my mouth, I take a chance and bite her on her hand as hard as I can._

_"FUCK!" She yelps out loud in pain loosening her tight straddle on my body giving me an advantage to get from under her grasp as she moans in pain on the ground. _

_"Oh no you don't you little bitch." Kizashi yells at me gripping my ankles and dragging me back down to the ground._

_"Daddy, why, WHY, are you doing this to me," I sob at him while he gets a firm grip on my fighting body._

_"Because like Mebuki said, that filthy vampire and his entire race is after us because of you! We wanted a normal child, but you were born into the prophecy they said, you were born for him they said. He was going to kill us because we aren't supposed to have any knowledge of your status even if we gave you away so we ran off and we're living this shitty life because of you! We live in this filthy town with these filthy people because of you!" He pauses in his full on rage only to start laughing to himself._

_"And that is why we make you pay." He grins at me evilly as he lights another cigarette taking a drag from it._

_"I've decided I want to hear you scream in pain." He laughs. _

_"Happy birthday Sakura" He whispers in that sinister tone again and begins to lower the cigarette closer and closer to my already scarred arm._

_"NO, NO, NO DADDY PLEAS—, "I scream out to him until he pushes the cigarette into my porcelain arm. At first I just feel numb and then the full on inferno of pain starts crashing down on me. He removes the cigarette again to take a drag out of it then he places it in a brand new spot, twisting it deeper and deeper on my skin. I scream and scream and eventually my mother watches on laughing along with the sick man that I call my father. _

_This is it_

_"HELLO IS EVERYTHING OKAY IN THERE?" The voice of my savior, of my angel rang out loud and clear while banging on the door. Naruto Uzumaki._

_"NARUTO! PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream as loud as I can before a punch to the face knocks the wind out of me. _

_"SAKURA, I'M COMING IN!" He responds back to me only to get a loud moan a pain back from yours truly._

_"Shit, shit, shit, you should have known better Kizashi!" My mother curses at him._

_BOOM_

_The front door burst open from the power kick that Naruto forced upon it. The 17 year old boy with a muscular 6'4 frame stood at the door shaking in anger. _

_"Sakura." He whispers in shock taking in the scene before him. His bright ocean eyes slide over my battered form widening at the burns and the lone cigarette between my father's fingers, then to the blood stains on the carpet then his gaze shifts to one of hate as it rests on my parents. _

_"You BASTARDS!" He screams at my parents in full on rage. _

_First he starts to shake uncontrollably, then his eyes start to shift to a full on red and his whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks begin to spread. The bright blondes once 6'4 frame starts to shift to a now 7'0 and he began to morph into a wolf like appearance with a midnight colored fur to complete his transformation._

_'He's a Lycan__1__?'_

_My parents look on in shock at the creature now standing before us, ready to attack them because of what they've done to me._

_"Naruto," I whisper in shock as he approaches them. Kizashi decides to attack him with all his might only to be slammed to the ground by Naruto's fist with a sickening crack. Then he turns his attention on my shaken mother, she slides to the ground in defeat waiting for Naruto to serve her punishment to her. He lifts her up from the ground by her neck and just stares at her with those red eyes to instil fear._

_'He's going to kill her…'_

_"Naruto!" I yell in a soft weak tone but he hears me as his head snaps in my direction._

_"Don't kill her" I whisper softly just barely clinging to my consciousness from the continuous pain pumping throughout my body. He takes a disgusted glance at my mother and throws her down to the soiled carpet almost in a similar way to my father. This knocks her out but my father was somehow still hanging on because he was groaning in pain. My attention shifts to Naruto walking towards me, his body begins to shift back into its regular form leaving him naked._

_"Sakura-chan, why?" He whispers to me in pain at the sight of my battered body. _

_"Why didn't you fucking tell me they were doing this to you?" He chokes out trying to hold back tears._

_"I couldn't," I wheeze out, "Do you know what they would do to me?" My vision was beginning to blur not from tears but the intense strain on my entire body. _

_"You know you could have stayed with me!" Naruto roars at me in raw emotion. _

_"I would have only," and things get even more blurry, "been" and darker._

_"A burden." I whisper that last word and the last thing I hear is Naruto screaming my name before I succumb to a world of darkness._

* * *

_My tired body is awoken from Naruto currently debating with a very handsome stranger. His skin is like fine porcelain that is glistening from the dim light in the room. The endless dark pools of his eyes are too hard to read, while his similar tall frame to Naruto's stands tall and proud with cockiness as he listens on to what Naruto says with a grimace. _

_"She can't stay here with you, she's still too young Teme!" Naruto says to the beautiful stranger in a hushed tone._

_'What does he mean "too young"?' _

_"What do you mean too young? Do you want her to go back to that hell hole you're currently located at! You were supposed to be watching her until her 18__th__ birthday, keeping her safe, but from the condition she was in when she arrived here showed otherwise." He hisses back at him in an equal tone. The sound of his voice alone has an immediate draw from me. My heart began to beat in a fast rhythm because of the new emotions flooding it and my body began to tingle with a foreign feeling. _

_'What is going on?' _

_'Why is this stranger worried about my wellbeing?' I continue to pretend sleep to eavesdrop even more._

_"She hid her situation from me. I feel like-," Naruto pauses, "like I've failed her. She's my light, what keeps me going if they had gone any further than what they did I would have killed them, but I didn't for her, only for her." He finishes with pain evident in his voice. I know that voice the one he uses when he is in his true emotions. _

_"You say this as if you have feelings for her?" The stranger sneers back darkly with disgust._

_My heart hitches in my chest at this revelation. Does he have feelings for me? Silence washes over for a moment before the stranger speaks again._

_"You do don't you?" He yells at Naruto in the most menacing tone. The atmosphere is filled with the darkest aura I have ever felt in my life, darker than Naruto's after his shocking transformation into a Lycan. Intense power crackles through the air as Naruto says his next words._

_"And if I do?_

_"Then you will never see the light of day again." The stranger that I now despise spat out to him in the most sinister voice. _

_"You can't do that!" I blurt out at him finally breaking my supposedly sleeping state. _

_Two sets of widened eyes snap to my form taking in my most likely disheveled appearance. The pain I should have felt has not hit me yet and I wonder if that has anything to do with the stranger._

_"I won't let him Sakura." The determination in Naruto's eyes are clear as day as he states this. _

_"And I won't either." I say giving him a beaming smile of encouragement._

_And then it happened. _

_"__**Naruto,**__" The stranger says to him in a commanding tone, revealing two white razor sharp fangs elongating from his mouth._

_'Vampire…He's a fucking vampire. Two supernatural beings is too much to handle.'_

_My whole body is shaking in fear at the immortal being standing in front of me with murderous intentions in his eyes. The creature that my parents have warned and punished me for is standing right in front of me. _

_"Yes, King Uchiha." Naruto answers him in a dead, zombie like voice while standing to attention._

_'King…..of vampires?'_

_"__**You will obey me." **__He commands him with his glowing ruby eyes. I don't even want to know the extent of his power but from what I am witnessing right now, it has to be vast. _

_"Yes, my lord."_

_"Naruto, snap out of it!" I yell at him in desperation but he continues to look on like a mindless zombie._

_"You cannot break him from my will, little kitten." The vampire king chuckles at me giving me a strange tender look._

_'Why…'_

_"Don't call me that you sick bastard" I hiss at him in response. _

_"I have every right to call you that." He spat right back at me with that commanding tone._

_"No, you fucking don't!"_

_"Yes I do, kitten and you'll soon know why."_

_"Because like Mebuki said, that filthy vampire and his entire race is after us because of you! We wanted a normal child, but you were born into the prophecy they said, you were born for him they said. He was going to kill us because we aren't supposed to have any knowledge of your status even if we gave you away so we ran off and we're living this shitty life because of you! We live in this filthy town with these filthy people because of you!" _

_"What do you mean too young? Do you want her to go back to that hell hole you're currently located at! You were supposed to be watching her until her 18__th__ birthday, keeping her safe, but from the condition she was in when she arrived here showed otherwise." He hisses back at him in an equal tone. _

_'Why is this stranger worried about my wellbeing?' I continue to pretend sleep to eavesdrop even more._

_"She hid her situation from me. I feel like-," Naruto pauses, "like I've failed her. She's my light, what keeps me going if they had gone any further than what they did I would have killed them, but I didn't for her, only for her." He finishes with pain evident in his voice. I know that voice the one he uses when he is in his true emotions. _

_Those words flash through my mind right after he says this._

_My quivering hand covers my mouth in horror as my body sinks to the ground at the revelation that I've just made, "You must have figured it out?" The king muses at me._

_The years of abuse that I've endured and the protective nature that Naruto has had over me is all because of this man standing before me? The king of vampires. _

_"You're not taking Naruto away from me." I conclude._

_"Well kitten, I don't think I can agree with that." And he deals a sharp blow to Naruto's back and I watch him crash to the ground in agony._

_"NARUTO!" I yelp rushing over to him._

_"You can't kill him!" I yell at the Uchiha, "How could you do this to him he's protected me and he's done so much more than he was required of, so why?" I question him with a tearful gaze._

_"Exactly, he has done more than he was supposed to do. He fell in love with you."_

_"So what if he fell in love with me? How do you know that I haven't fallen in love with him?" I question him in disgust._

_"I know for a fact that you don't love him the way he loves you because you're mine." He solidifies his answer with a gaze so powerful that I cannot look away._

_"And you will never see him again because he wants to take what's mine." He continues._

_"Don't you dar—you can't do this," I cry at him as he walks over to Naruto to deal the final blow, "I'l—I'll do anything, please, just don't kill him."_

_"Anything?" The Uchiha asks me pausing in his attempt to kill._

_"Anything" I breathe out uncertainly._

_The undead king glides over to me coming up from behind me and lowers his mouth to my ear, "Stay with me." _

_I rest my emerald gaze on Naruto hollow form and then I turn around to face the cruel king. _

_"Okay," I hesitate with my answer but continue on, "but what will you do to Naruto?" I ask him._

_"He'll be in the dungeons away from you." _

_"What conditions will he be living in?"_

_"Livable ones."_

_"Give me a better answer than that or I'm not staying." I argue with him._

_Irritation flashes through his eyes quickly before they settle back into that unreadable gaze, "Fine," he grits out with annoyance, "His cell will be accustomed to his wants and needs. Is that better?"_

_"And,"_

_"And? The rest is non-negotiable, you may not see him until I give you the right to and he will be under the watch of the royal guard!" He also grits out at me yanking me by my arm and starting to drag me out the grand bedroom. _

_"Wait I didn't get to say goodbye!" I say trying to struggle to get out of his tight grip._

_"Guards take him away." The king commands once again and they rush to Naruto. He immediately snaps out of Uchiha's control and begins to phase only to be stopped again by his master._

_"__**Naruto, sleep.**__" And he does just that knocking out in merely seconds._

_"Naruto wake up!" I scream as I'm dragged further and further away from the room and the door slammed shut the second we walk out. If only I knew what was in store for me with the man dragging me across his palace, I would have tried harder than I did to escape. _

* * *

Those critical moments of my fatal sixteenth birthday flashes through my head as I lay in the warm bed, my eyes drift to Sasuke's peaceful sleeping expression as the words I never wanted to hear again run through my mind.

_"Understand this kitten," he whispers with his bloodstained lips, "Leave me again and I will kill him." _

A lone tear slips down my face as I think of the circumstances from 3 years ago that has me in the situation that I'm in now. The only reason that I'm in this bed with this man right now is because of my protector Naruto.

_That's not the only reason_

Another tear slips down my cheek because of the admission of love for this creature spooning me. The hurt and pain that he has put me through runs too deep in my veins but I know the real him, the real Sasuke Uchiha. I know that the patience he has gained for me over the last 3 years has come to an abrupt halt.

Sasuke pulls me tighter to him breaking me from my thoughts, his deep breathing fans over my sensitive neck from the previous bite he gave me earlier on.

"Kitten, go to sleep." He muses in only the tender tone that I know. His fingers gently stroke the scars from the cigarette burns on my arm and his began to place wet kisses on my neck, "If you stop running then I'll give you what you want."

"Then I shall." I turn around to face him closing the barrier between us, beginning a kiss that deepens into so much more then shifting into the sensual dance we are so familiar with.

_'For Naruto' _

_…..for you….Sasuke_

AN

1Lycan- A werewolf

No lemons for you today. Later on or maybe early it depends. Is Sasuke manipulative or nah? Why does Sakura admit that she's staying with Sasuke…for Sasuke? You shall see in the next chapter…if you actually still wanna read my story LOL. I loved loved lovedddd you guys reviews it made my day 100% better. Now I am off in pursuit for a milky way….Read and Review for me pretty pleaseeeeee.


End file.
